


Let it snow

by danifigupira10



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danifigupira10/pseuds/danifigupira10
Summary: Yuki, Hiiragi and Shizusumi had a Christmas concert in Yokohama and Mafuyu stayed home because he had caught a cold. Eventually Yuki comes home and they are cute and it's Christmas.:)
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 21





	Let it snow

When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really grab me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

Oh the fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
-Dean Martin

The year before the main events,  
December 24

Mafuyu didn’t go see his childhood friends’ band play that night. The week had had extremely low temperatures and rains and he had caught a cold because of it. So his mother had him stay home so his condition wouldn’t get worse.

Yuki, Hiiragi and Shizusumi had a Christmas concert in Yokohama and his boyfriend would not arrive in time to dine with him, Mafuyu’s mother and his own mother (the Yoshidas always spent their Christmas with Mafuyu and his mom).

Their mothers were in the kitchen finishing the fried chicken that would be their dinner and Mafuyu was in the living room looking outside the window. The night had already arrived and the streets were covered with snow that appeared slightly yellow because of the street lamps. Occasionally, a car or a person would pass. Mafuyu was very happy to be inside; the fireplace had been lit up to warm the house (and to create a cozy environment, he thought to himself).

Eventually, his mother came to the room to tell him that the food was ready and the two of them joined Yuki's mother.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure he's almost arriving." Saeko-san said when they were almost finishing their meal. Mafuyu gave her half a smile.

He understood that the band was extremely important for his friends, but they were always busy with it. Mafuyu didn't want to sound egoistical but he missed spending time with them, specially Yuki. And it was Christmas, a time you're supposed to spend with your family. And Yuki was Mafuyu's family.

They were eating the Christmas cake when Yuki arrived with his guitar on his back and a plastic bag on his free hand.

"Merry Christmas!" he yelled while approaching the table. Everyone laughed. "This is what it's called being fashionably late."

After the greetings, he was asked if he had already eaten and what was on the plastic bag.

"I have, I have, don't worry. I had a sandwich on our way here. And actually, these are presents for you three. Chocolates! It was the music club that gave us these."

"Do you want some cake?" Mafuyu's mother asked.

"Sure."

***

"Are you feeling better?"

The boys were seated on the couch, Mafuyu's head on Yuki's shoulder and the last one's arm was around his boyfriend, caressing his hair.

When they finished taking everything to the kitchen, they went to the living room and did and said nothing; just seated on the couch and hugged each other.

"I am. At least I'm not sneezing anymore."

"Do you want to have your present now?"

"Okay"

Yuki smiled and got out of the couch to go to his room, and when he came back, he had a paper bag and a very small box on his hands.

"Here. Open this one first."

Mafuyu took the bag and opened it. Inside was a simple white sweater.

Yuki was looking at the sweater saying that he bought it one size larger so it could be wore baggy and when looked up to Mafuyu, he was looking at him, wide eyed (Yuki could almost see the little stars on his eyes and around him).

"Does that expression mean you liked it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Then Yuki gave the box to his boyfriend and Mafuyu had a hard time getting it open because of the tape.  
Inside was a small frame and a separated picture of him and his friends; Mafuyu, Yuki, Hiiragi and Shizusumi, all smiling. It had been taken on Hiiragi's Polaroid camera in the Summer when they went camping.

Behind the picture, there were his friend's signatures. Another picture (it was the same picture but they all had crazy faces on this one) stood behind the frame.

"You can choose which one to put in the frame, but you can carry the other one with you so that we're always there for you even if you don't see us." Yuki said with a pure smile that illuminated his amber eyes.

"It's beautiful. I like it a lot. Thank you." Mafuyu answered him still looking at the pictures. "I think I'll carry this one with the crazy faces with me. And," Mafuyu was saying as he got up and fetched a box from behind the couch they were on "this is for you!"

Yuki took the box from his hands and opened it. From it, he got out a clock, those that can be hang in a wall.

"A… clock?"

"Hum hum."

"... Thanks… But why a clock?"

"I thought it would look good in your bedroom. And now you have no excuse of being late."

He laughed and hugged his boyfriend.

Mafuyu felt so blessed for this moment. He had everything he wanted, he had the people who mattered in his life and, right now, he had them around him.

He turned his face to look at Yuki who was already looking at him with a genuine and beautiful smile on his face.

I love you, Yuki mouthed. The light casted by the fire made him look like an angel and Mafuyu couldn’t help but smile back at him.

He really was blessed and lucky.

He clung to Yuki’s arm a bit more and looked outside.  
It had stopped snowing a while ago and the grass was covered with the most beautiful thing in the world. He wished for snow to stay that way forever. There, close to him, in his life. That was the best Christmas present the universe could give him.

**Author's Note:**

> I teared up a bit while writing this.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
